In general, an X-ray image is acquired by developing an X-ray scanned film. When the X-ray image is captured from the film, films, a developer, a developing device, and a film storage bay as well as an X-ray device are additionally required. When the wrong photos are taken, additional materials for a retake are needed. Further, a user cannot immediately see the taken images since a predetermined time is spent to develop the film after X-ray shooting.
As a solution to such problems, computed radiography (CR) devices have been widely used. Computed radiography devices capture digital X-ray images by irradiating X-rays on an image plate instead of a film and scanning a latent image that is stored on the image plate by use of laser beams.
In detail, when the X-rays are irradiated on the image plate, a latent image that has energy proportional to the irradiated amount of X-rays is generated on the image plate. When the laser beams with the wavelength of red spectrum are irradiated on the image plate, the latent image is manifested with the wavelength of blue, and the manifested image is scanned to capture a digital X-ray image. The image plate is exposed to strong light to eliminate the remaining latent image, and the image plate is then used for subsequent photographing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.